Will You Marry Me?
by Eleamaya
Summary: Hancock brtanya pd Luffy kapan ia akan menikahinya karena ia prnah brjanji. Tapi emang dasar Luffy polos, ia ga tau nikah itu apa, cinta itu apa. Lalu, bgmn Hancock meyakinkannya? One Shot. Fic dialog saat makan brsama stlh Luffy sembuh. Slight: SanNa.


**Ini kisah lamaran Luffy yang berbeda dengan versi Samamosuke. Kuharap kali ini Luffy ga OOC. Aku jadi pengen bikin ini karena dua hal: gara2 bikin crita Zoro ngelamar Robin sama untuk balasan fic yang Luffy mencampakkan Hancock. Daripada bashing/nge-flame dalam review fic yang bersangkutan mending aku lampiaskan uneg2ku lewat fic juga.**

**Ini beda dengan yg pernah aku bikin dulu. Dulu bahasanya serius, miskin dialog, lebih ke hurt/comfort, dan terlalu terpusat pada Hancock. Sekarang berbau humor dan banyak dialog personal antara 2 orang. Saat aku membuat ini, manga aslinya baru ampe chapter 586 dan masih berkutat pada flashback Luffy tentang Ace. Jadi, ini fanon story dengan timeline langsung setelah flashback.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece milik Oda Eichiiro.**

**

* * *

**Luffy sudah puas dan lega menghancurkan bebatuan. Ia mengenang Ace dan selamanya Ace tetap akan hidup di hatinya. Lalu, Luffy akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sangat letih dan lapar. Kata Law, ia koma selama dua minggu. Dua minggu? Luffy sangat kaget. Lantas ia segera menghapuskan kesedihannya dan harus segera memprioritaskan mencari Nakama-nya kembali. Tak lama kemudian, Margareth dan Pia mendatangi Luffy dan mengatakan bahwa Yang Mulia Putri Ular telah menunggu Luffy di istana Amazon Lily.

"Luffy sayang, kau sudah sehat?" tanya Hancock melihat kedatangan Luffy.

"Ya," jawab Luffy mengangkat lengannya, mengepalkan tinju ke arah atas dengan sebelah tangan memegang lengannya yang terangkat. Ia memutar-mutar lengannya, membuat Hancock yakin bahwa Luffy benar-benar telah fit kembali. Lalu, ia memegang perutnya. "Kurasa aku hanya lapar."

Hancock bisa mendengar suara keroncongan dari perut Luffy. Ia yang sudah hapal kebiasaan makan Luffy memang sudah menyiapkan segunung makanan saat pertama kali ia mendapat laporan bahwa Luffy telah sadar dari koma. Tertidur selama hampir 2 minggu sehingga melewatkan asupan makanan normal pasti membuat Luffy kelaparan.

"Makanan akan segera datang, sayang." Hancock lalu memanggil dua orang prajurit Kuja, ia memerintahkan mereka untuk membawakan makanan sekarang juga. "TARA..!"

"WOW!" Luffy melihat satu persatu prajurit yang muncul membawakan makanan. "Ini lebih besar dari yang pernah kumakan di Arabasta."

"Aku sudah menghitung porsinya," kata Hancock. "Saat kau makan di kapal menuju Impel Down itu kau menghabiskan porsi seukuran orang normal makan 5 kali sehari. Apalagi kau tertidur 2 minggu, berarti kau kehilangan waktu makan 70 kali."

"Ah, benar. Kau memang memahamiku, Hancock!"

Mendengar hal itu, muka Hancock langsung bersemu merah. Ia memutar badannya ke belakang dan memengang wajahnya. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang. Saat Hancock masih sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Luffy pun mulai melahap makanan.

"Hwancwock, ikwutlwah mwakwan," ajak Luffy nyaring sambil mengunyah.

Hancock rasanya ingin pingsan. Padahal di kapal Marine, Luffy juga sudah pernah menawarinya.

"Hancock..." Luffy memanggilnya lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih jelas tanpa makanan memenuhi mulutnya

Hancock pun tegang sambil memutar badannya lagi menghadap Luffy. "Iya, iya. Ada Apa?"

"Ayo, makan..." kali ini terdengar lebih lembut.

Hancock akhirnya mendekati Luffy. Meja makannya berserakan. Itu memang jauh dari impiannya bisa menyuapi Luffy sesuap demi sesuap tapi bisa makan bersama orang yang kau cintai tentu rasanya sudah membahagiakan.

"Katanya kau tak makan selama 2 minggu juga ya?"

"Eh, siapa yang bilang?" Memang benar sih, batin Hancock. Tapi, kenapa Luffy bisa tahu?

"Margareth yang bilang," jawab Luffy. "Ia cemas padamu."

Duh, apa-apaan sih Margareth, pikir Hancock. Kenapa yang begituan pake dibilangin ke Luffy? Prajurit gak sopan, berani melangkahi perintah Ratunya.

"Kau tak makan saat aku tak makan. Makanya, sekarang kau harus makan saat aku makan juga."

Hancock menatap Luffy lekat, betapa Luffy juga peduli padanya. Ia lalu menunduk dan meremas roknya, "Luffy..."

"Hm?"

"Maaf... Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tak bisa banyak membantumu menyelamatkan kakakmu. Aku turut sedih, Luffy. Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

"Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf," kata Luffy. "Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Kau sudah menyusupkanku ke Impel Down dengan hati-hati tapi aku malah membuat keributan. Kau sudah melindungiku dari Pak Asap, kau bahkan terpaksa melawan Mariner padahal kau Shichibukai bagian dari mereka, kau bahkan memberiku kunci borgol Ace tapi aku tetap gagal menyelamatkannya. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa memanfaatkan kebaikanmu dengan baik."

Hancock kembali _blushing_. Ia tak menyangka Luffy justru meminta maaf padanya, padahal tak ada yang salah sama sekali.

"Terima kasih ya?"

Ini ungkapan cinta ketiga kalinya! Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Hancock. Pertama saat di Impel Down ia yang turun ke level 6 dengan lift berpisah dengan Luffy. Kedua saat di Marine Ford... Tunggu! Di Marine Ford itu, bukankah?

Sambil bersama menikmati santapan, Hancock pun menanyainya. "Maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba tanya ini Luffy..."

Luffy memotongnya. "Kenapa harus meminta maaf lagi? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang seharusnya minta maaf? Tapi, apapun itu kau kumaafkan koq shishishishi..."

"Mmm... itu..." Hancock tampak ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Menikah itu apa?" tanya Luffy polos. "Nama makanan ya?"

"Bukan," jawab Hancock. Ia mengira Luffy menggodanya dengan pura-pura tak tahu. "Menikah itu saat dua orang yang saling mencintai, laki-laki dan perempuan, berjanji untuk melewatkan dan menghabiskan hidup bersama selamanya."

"Oooh..." Luffy benar-benar tak tahu. "Berarti, kau dan aku akan hidup bersama begitu?"

"Ya, tak terpisahkan."

"Kalau begitu, jadi Nakama-ku saja, Hancock!"

"Kau mengajakku berlayar bersama?"

"Ya. Tapi, kita harus mengumpulkan yang lain dulu. Setelah itu, kita akan bersama-sama mengarungi lautan dan menemukan One Piece, lalu aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"

Raja Bajak Laut! Hancock terkejut sekaligus senang. Itu kan klop banget dengan titel-nya sekarang. "Ya ya. Hanya aku yang pantas menjadi Ratumu, Luffy."

"Oooh, Ratu Bajak Laut juga ada ya?"

"Kau lupa? Aku dikenal sebagai Pirate Empress."

"Berarti kau sudah jadi Ratu dong. Ga seru!"

Hancock lantas bermuka masam. "Tapi, kau sudah berjanji padaku, Luffy. Kau sudah mengatakan mencintaiku. Artinya kita akan menikah bukan?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Sebenarnya kau tak bilang sih. Tapi, di Marine Ford kau memelukku."

"Apa memeluk itu tanda cinta?"

"Benar, Luffy. Itu salah satunya."

"Cinta itu apa?"

Hancock memutar otak. Apa Luffy benar-benar tak tahu? Kalau begitu aku harus memberi jawaban yang pas. "Cinta itu pikiran kita dipenuhi olehnya, saat ia jauh darimu kau merasa kehilangan, saat dekat denganmu kau merasa bahagia, saat ia terluka kau pun merasa tersakiti. Cinta juga berarti ia akan melakukan segalanya untuk orang yang kita cintai."

"Berarti aku cinta Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, dan Brook. Aku benar-benar memikirkan mereka sekarang."

"Apa itu para Nakama-mu?"

"Ya."

"Luffy," kata Hancock lagi. "Aku tak meragukan kau begitu mencintai Nakama-mu. Aku berterima kasih kau bahkan telah menganggapku bagian dari mereka. Tapi, kau tidak mungkin menikahi semuanya kan? Dari nama yang kau sebut tadi pasti ada kru prianya juga kan?"

"Menikah itu harus dengan satu orang?"

"Ya. Aku juga mencintai para penduduk Kuja tapi aku tak mungkin menikahi mereka kan? Tadi kan aku bilang bahwa menikah itu antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Wanita tak mungkin menikah dengan wanita karena tak akan menghasilkan keturunan. Nah, di antara para Nakama-mu yang cewek, kau harus bisa memilih mana yang akan kau nikahi." Kuharap tidak ada, pikir Hancock.

"Apa menikah itu berarti kita akan menjadi orangtua? Ayah dan Ibu? Tadi kau bilang soal keturunan kan?" Meski Luffy tumbuh tanpa kenal sosok orangtuanya. Tapi ia tetap tahu yang namanya anak pasti lahir karena ada ayah dan ibu.

"Ya. Kau memang mencintai semuanya. Tapi pasti ada satu di antara mereka yang paling kau cintai."

"Bagaimana bentuknya? Bagaimana membedakan antara mencintai biasa dengan sangat mencintai?"

"Apa di antara krumu tidak ada yang terang-terangan menunjukkan hal itu?" Kalau sekedar dijelaskan ga cukup, pikir Hancock. Luffy harus pake contoh.

Luffy mencoba mengingat. Apa ada ya? Jangan-jangan..."Ada sih salah seorang kruku yang sering banget ngomong cinta."

"Bicara saja tak cukup, Luffy. Itu namanya gombal. Harus ada tindakan nyata. Misalnya perhatian khusus, pengorbanan, dan rasa cemburu."

"Apa itu cemburu?"

"Cemburu itu hatimu sakit, sedih, dan marah saat orang yang kau cintai berada dalam dekapan orang lain. Maksudku..." Hancock meralat karena mungkin Luffy tak mengerti. "Misalnya, ada orang yang juga menyatakan cinta pada orang yang kau cintai juga. Atau orang itu memeluknya sembarangan di depanmu. Atau bahkan ia merebutnya paksa darimu, misalnya menikahinya."

"Hmm... Perhatian khusus, pengorbanan, dan cemburu ya?" Luffy kembali berpikir lagi. "Dia selalu memasakkan cemilan untuk Navigator-ku yang bernama Nami-aku iri ugh! Dari semua cewek yang ia kenal, hanya Nami yang ia panggil dengan sebutan –san. Dia juga suka sembarangan mengorbankan diri untuk Nami seperti saat di Drum Kingdom. Dia juga sangat marah saat Nami diculik untuk... AHA!" Luffy seolah menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa itu?"

"Bodohnya aku! Aku kan pernah mendengar kata menikah saat di Thriller Bark. Dan, aku tahu dia sangat-sangat terbakar api cemburu! Waktu itu aku belum tahu cemburu itu apa, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan kecemburuannya kalau itu sesuai dengan deskripsi yang kau berikan. Lalu, aku pun menyerahkan saja tugas menyelamatkan Nami padanya."

"Ya ya! Kau bisa merasakannya karena kau sangat peduli dengan krumu sebagai seorang kapten, Luffy," kata Hancock semangat saat Luffy akhirnya bisa dengan sangat tepat mengatakannya. Ia tidak menyangka ada juga musuh yang sampai berani mau menikahi salah satu anggota Topi Jerami. "Lalu, apa kau pernah cemburu?"

"Belum," jawab Luffy spontan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Iya, seingatnya memang ga ada kan?

Yes, pikir Hancock. Berarti, ga ada satu pun kru cewek yang sedang Luffy cintai. "Kalau begitu kita bisa menikah kan?"

"Eh... Tapi, aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai semuanya. Makanya, tadi sudah kubilang kau boleh jadi Nakama-ku."

Hancock sedih mendengarnya. Ternyata bagi Luffy aku cuma dianggap sama seperti yang lain, pikirnya. Ini sama seperti perasaannya sudah ditolak. Luffy melihat Hancock muram. Saat Luffy hendak menyentuhnya dan bertanya kenapa, Hancock menepisnya. Hal itu membuat Luffy panik.

"Aaaa... Maafkan aku, Hancock," ujar Luffy meski ia tak tahu betul kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat. Ia bersujud dan menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya ke lantai.

Melihat tindakan Luffy itu, Hancock pun luluh. "Jangan begitu, Luffy. Berhenti..."

"Maaf, aku bodoh sekali. Semua nakama-ku sering berkata aku idiot. Aku bahkan menyakitimu tanpa sadar padahal aku paling tak suka menyakiti Nakama dan melihat mereka disakiti."

Hancock berusaha menenangkan Luffy. "Aku yang salah, Luffy. Aku yang egois."

"Tidak. Aku ga tau cinta itu apa. Aku ga tau menikah itu apa. Aku yang salah. Aku bodoh sekali. Padahal kau sama seperti Sanji. Kau memberiku makan setiap aku menginginkannya. Kau melindungiku dan membantuku menerobos Marine Ford. Itu sama saja dengan kau mengorbankan Shichibukai-mu padahal aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu lagi setelah Impel Down. Kau bahkan rela tak makan demi aku yang sedang sakit."

Hancock merasa tak mengenal Sanji, tapi mungkin itu nama kru yang Luffy ceritakan tadi.

"Itu artinya kau sangat mencintaiku bukan?" kata Luffy mendongak dari sujudnya.

DEG! Jantung Hancock serasa berhenti mendengar hal itu.

"Memang sekarang aku belum bisa mencintaimu seperti yang kau inginkan," lanjut Luffy. "Tapi jika diberi pilihan menikah dengan siapa, kupikir itu kau..."

Hancock merasa hal itu sebenarnya sudah tersampaikan lewat pelukan tulusnya di Marine Ford. Luffy mungkin tak sadar artinya tapi ia orang yang sangat jujur dalam mengungkapkan apa pun. Hancock hanya tidak tahu bahwa Luffy sungguh sepolos itu. Pantas saja, saat aku membuka bajuku di hadapannya, ia biasa saja. Tapi, bukankah hal itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, pikir Hancock. Luffy benar-benar lelaki suci. Lelaki yang selama ini Hancock cari. Lelaki yang hanya menganggapnya wanita biasa bukan seorang Hebihime atau Pirate Empress. Ia trauma dengan lelaki bejat, para Tenryubito yang memperkosanya saat ia menjadi budak. Ia benci lelaki yang hanya bisa melihat kecantikan parasnya, mereka pantas menjadi batu.

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Aku sudah tak apa-apa koq," hibur Hancock. "Kamu tidak sadar sudah mencintaiku lebih dari yang lain?"

"Oh ya? Benarkah?"

"Tadi kau cerita kalau Nakama-mu yang bernama Sanji memanggil Navigator-mu dengan sebutan khusus kan? Apa kau lupa kau juga memanggilku apa?" Hancock bermaksud mengisengi Luffy.

"Hammock?"

"KYAAA!" Hancock salah tingkah lagi. "Bahkan kau sudah mengajakku tidur, Luffy..."

"Eh? Eh?" Luffy bingung melihat reaksi Hancock. Ia takut Hancock kenapa-kenapa lagi karena perkataan spontannya.

"Kau tahu? Kalau kau mengajak tidur wanita atau lawan jenis, berarti kau ingin menikahinya. Kau harusnya tak perlu ragu lagi."

"Oh begitu ya? Shishishishi..." Luffy akhirnya bisa nyengir lagi, sekaligus lega mengira telah menyakitinya lagi tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ucapkan!" desak Hancock.

"Ucapkan apa?"

Hancock _sweatdropped_. Aku harus membimbing Luffy termasuk cara Making Love, tekadnya. "Ajakan menikah itu seharusnya lelaki yang bilang."

"Yosh! Mau menikah denganku, Hammock?" kata Luffy. Lalu ia buru-buru meralat. "Eh, salah. Hancock..."

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Tambahan:**

Beberapa hari kemudian, di Shabondy Archipelago, seluruh kru Mugiwara telah berkumpul kembali dengan berbekal Bibli Card masing-masing dari Rayleigh. Luffy diantar kapal Kuja Pirate. Dan semua tercengang saat Luffy mengenalkan Hancock.

"Teman-teman, ini Nakama baru kalian..." kata Luffy. "Namanya Boa Hancock. Dia mantan Shichibukai."

Bagi para awak Mugiwara, mereka sudah harus bisa menerima kejutan kapten mereka yang suka ngajak gabung sembarang orang jadi Nakama seperti kasus Robin dan Brook dulu.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Nami. "Apa maksudmu dengan ' nakama kalian'? Dia Nakama-mu juga kan, Luffy?"

"Ooh, Hancock itu istriku," jawab Luffy enteng.

Kontan semua sweatdropped.

"Koq bisa?" tanya Ussop.

"Dia cinta aku sih, jadi kunikahi dia," jawab Luffy.

Mereka mulai berpikir, ini tidak sama dengan menerjemahkan kalimat "Dia orang baik kok, jadi kujadikan nakama" kan?

"Memangnya kau tahu cinta, Luffy?" tanya Sanji penasaran.

"Cinta itu perhatian khusus, pengorbanan, dan rasa cemburu kan?"

Busyet! Dari mana Luffy tahu semua itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kapten mereka? Sementara itu, Sanji paling shock. Rasanya dunia berbanding terbalik. Mengapa cowok kayak Luffy bisa mendarat di Pulau Wanita sedangkan dia menderita di Pulau Banci? Mengapa Luffy bisa mendapat wanita cantik? Apa yang wanita cantik itu lihat dan cintai dari Luffy? Padahal kan dia super rakus dan super idiot. Kenapa keberuntungan selalu memihak kaptennya? Tunggu, pikir Sanji. Kan masih ada...

"Nami-san, kita nikah juga yuk!"

PLAK!

**

* * *

**

**Keterangan Luffy: **

**1. Soal yang Hancock minta maaf malah dibalas Luffy dengan permintaan maaf juga terinspirasi dari dialognya dengan Merry. Saat itu, Merry minta maaf karena cuma bisa nganterin SH ampe Water 7 tapi Luffy bilang maaf karena ia ga bisa jaga dan cenderung nyia-nyiakan dia. Kupikir, Luffy memang pribadi yang seperti itu. **

**2. Soal yang Luffy mencoba berpikir itu cuma sekedar berusaha mengingat-ingat koq. Luffy ga bisa pakai 1st POV. Ga mungkin dipendem, begitu jujurnya dan langsung terlontar apa yang ada di pikiran saat itu juga. Intinya, dia serba spontan lah. Termasuk yang ia ngerasa nglukai Hancock ya langsung diekspresikan. Ga mungkin dalam hatinya ia membatin "Aduh, Hancock kenapa ya?" Atau, Luffy itu klo boong, matanya ke samping sambil bersiul.  
**

**3. Soal yang Luffy kira menikah itu nama makanan sama kayak Goku x Chichi (Dragon Ball). **

**4. Di sini aku pake kata cinta = sayang karena dalam bahasa Inggris terjemahannya sama2 "Love."Jadi, yang Luffy bilang ia cinta Nakama-nya bisa diterjemahin menjadi sayang Zoro, Nami, dll.  
**

**5. Menurutku, Luffy tetap tahu orangtua itu apa meski saat diberitahu Garp ia tanya "Aku punya ayah ya?" Soalnya pas ditanya Ace kecil orangtuamu dimana Luffy jawab, "Aku cuma punya kakek." Mungkin maksudnya keluarga yang benar2 tampak mengasuhnya. Tapi soal menikah? Menikah ma punya anak itu beda. Sekarang az banyak anak lahir tanpa harus menikah dulu kan?**

**6. Yang Luffy ngajak Hancock jadi Nakama itu kupikir dia klo liat orang baik dikit az udah dianggap teman kan? Contoh kasus Vivi, Luffy ngajak Vivi gabung. Dia udah bawa Merry ke pelabuhan yang malah jadi sasaran empuk Marine buat njemput Vivi. Tapi, Vivi sendiri yang nolak kan? Jadi, kurasa ga mungkin Luffy malah bilang "Jangan ikut denganku, Hancock. Kau masih punya tanggung jawab di negerimu."  
**

**7. Soal flashback Sanji, itu benar adanya. Ku lupa chapter berapa (males ngubek2 onemanga hehehe...). Di Drum Kingdom, Luffy bilang "Sanji, kamu jangan sembarangan! Siapa yang merintah kau untuk mengorbankan diri." Lalu yg di Thriller Bark, Luffy bilang "Kuserahkan Nami padamu, Sanji." Hahaha, menurutku Luffy tau deh perasaan Sanji ke Nami meski ia ga ngerti cinta itu apa. Feeling seorang kapten yg perhatian ma anak buah, apalagi semua kan bisa liat api cemburunya Sanji gede banget, masa iya Luffy oon bgt. *interpretasi ngawur author ga usah ditanggap serius*  
**

**.  
**

**Keterangan Hancock:**

**1. Hancock beneran ga mau makan saat Luffy terbaring koma lho.**

**2. Mungkin agak OOC yang Hancock njelasin panjang lebar. Awalnya, dia emang ngira meluk itu dilamar tapi pas nyadar luffy polos dan ga bermaksud ngelamar, pastinya dia akan cari akal kan? Pokoknya ampe Luffy bilang "ya."**

**3. ****Ada yg ga tau artinya Hammock? Itu bahasa Inggris yang artinya kantong tidur, atau ranjang gantung (ga tau mana yg benar). Kan kalau didenger orang laen bisa dikira Luffy ngeres sengaja mlesetin nama orang. Padahal, mana mungkin Luffy yg polos itu ngajak Hancock tidur bareng. Orang kyk Hancock yg ngira "arigatou" itu "aishiteru", dipeluk artinya lamaran, bisa kan dia ngira panggilan khusus Luffy ke dia artinya udah ngebet ngajak ML?**

**4. Soal Making Love, Hancock kan pernah diperkosa jadi kupikir dia tau beberapa tekniknya hehehe...**

**.**

**Seperti biasa, bahkan di sini pun ada slight pairing favoritku no.1 ****(Sanji x Nami) hehehe... Aku merasa mereka mirip sih: Mellorine dan Mellow Mellow. Bener kan? Setelah bikin lamaran Zoro x Robin dan Luffy x Hancock, mungkin aku akan segera buat yang Sanji x Nami (versiku karena sudah ada versi Cyntia).**


End file.
